The present invention relates to a defroster structure for a vehicle.
In a conventional defroster structure, as shown in FIGS. 5 to 7, a nozzle opening 12 of a defroster 5b is formed at the upper surface 42 of an instrument panel 4, the defroster 5b is formed of a split structure that a front defroster 50 and a rear defroster 51 are longitudinally bonded, and the defroster 5b is fastened by a screw B to a cowl bracket 18.
As the other conventional defroster structure shown in FIG. 8, in a defroster device in which a member for coupling a cowl reinforcement member 19 spot or arc welded to the cowl 1 with a front pillar is disposed, the defroster 5c is provided near the cowl reinforcement member 19, and the nozzle opening 12 of the defroster 5c is mounted near the window shield of the instrument panel 4, the indoor side wall 19a of the cowl reinforcement member 19 is surrounded by the defroster 5c to form an enclosed space 6, a defroster garnish 20 formed with the nozzle opening 12 is integrally formed within the defroster 5c, and the garnish 20 is mounted near the window shield 3 of the instrument panel 4.
In the conventional example shown in FIGS. 5 to 7, there are the following drawbacks and disadvantages;
(i) The nozzle opening 12 of the defroster 5b provided on the upper surface 42 of the instrument panel 4 attracts from the external appearance of the upper surface of the instrument panel.
(ii) The nozzle opening 12 of the defroster 5b reflects onto to the window shield 3 at the driving time to possibly disturb the driver's visual field.
(iii) In order to improve the external appearance of the nozzle opening 12 of the defroster 5b, parts for coating a garnish 21 increases in number, and the garnish 21 may thermally deform. Further, a large labor is consumed to align a gap 22 between the instrument panel 4 and a safety pad 4b or to precisely decide the size of the engaging portion 23 of the garnish 21, and the garnish 21 might be frequently removed from the instrument panel 4.
(iv) Since the defroster 5b is formed separately from the defroster 5b to increase the number of components, thereby increasing the cost and the weight.
(v) When the panel 4 is molded of resin, a thermal deformation occurs or a rigidity becomes insufficient due to high temperature of solar light via holes opened laterally by the nozzle opening 12.